


The Fragile Being

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Other, POV First Person, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018





	The Fragile Being

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Хрупкое существо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113644) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo). 



Ascending air currents tickle my skin and water surface shines underneath. If I stop by the pond and open my mouth wide, a fragile blue being will come out and immediately go into the water. It seems like a good thing, as not so long ago the being used to just sit and brood.

The fragile blue being has to be returned to the other fragile blue beings. Fragile beings cannot travel the world by themselves, they hide in solid and large shells that carry them. But my being has lost its shell. It was broken by the tentacles - mine and those of my kind. We shouldn't have followed the tiny creature covered in red. When it asked for help it sounded right, but it led us to an unknown place and forced us to do things that were strange and uncanny, it made us feel good about breaking the tiny creatures' hard flying shells.

The fragile blue being gets out of the water and wraps itself up in its white rags. It must be shy about its blue color. But nobody knows where the other fragile blue beings reside. Among those beings my very own blue creature would not seem so fragile, and so we are looking for them.

The fragile blue being pronounces its strange sounds again. Fragile beings communicate with those unreproducible sounds and are unable to purr properly. However, this being learns pretty fast and already seems to understand such basic concepts as "water", "food", "sleep", and "hyperspace".

The fragile blue being does not yet know, that there are other fragile beings on this orb. We ought to have landed by them and let our fragile being talk to them. Maybe they know where the other blue beings are. But... I don't want to let my fragile blue being go. I want to cover it with my tentacles, caress it, protect it, and safeguard it.

And the fragile beings on this globe are not blue as well. What if they harm my own fragile being? It was safer to land where they wouldn't see my fragile being and would't be able to hurt it. After the fragile being takes its rest, we will continue our pursuit of its kind.

But the fragile being sees them, their hard shells in the sky. The fragile being squeezes my tentacle and points in the direction where the creatures had gone. The fragile being must want to fly in a hard shell again, but it does not yet understand how dangerous other tiny creatures can be. The fragile being does not want to be close to me and looks at me with accusation.


End file.
